Love is patient
by DistantDreamer84
Summary: Set after the books end...What would happen if Edward died in that final battle? Bella takes off with her daughter after the death of her husband, but what she discovers when she returns will shake up her world.  I suck at summary's sorry.


**Hello all my lovely readers! Well this is a story I have been playing around with so I thought I would put the first chapter out and see if anyone liked it. So let me know what you think and if I should continue. I am still working on my other story Alice's Catch but I kinda got in a rut. I should have another chapter out in the next week though. Don't forget to review! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own twilight.**

Bella sat in the little cottage in the woods she had found and made her own. It was not fancy but it had a bed for Renesme and was well hidden. It was hard to believe that it had only been a week since the day that she had lost her husband and Renesme had lost her father. She twirled her wedding band around her finger watching it sparkle in the late afternoon sunlight that filtered through the windows. She smiled a bit as she heard laughter approaching the cottage and Her daughter and Jacob burst through the door. She had wanted to get away from every one after that night, just take her daughter and disappear, but one look at Jacob and she knew it would break him. So she let him come along. It worked out well, she couldn't ask for a more attentive babysitter and she knew Jacob would die before he would let anything happen to Nessie as he liked to call her.

Small hands on her face broke her from her thoughts as images of the Cullens drifted through her head. She knew Nessie missed them all but she just couldn't handle all the sympathy and the memories that went with seeing them.

"We will go see them soon hunny ok." I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I could take her if you would rather not go Bells. I don't mind." Jacob sat on the floor beside Nessie and tickled her lightly. I smiled and touched his hair ruffling it lightly. There was a peace in his face that I had not seen since he first started phasing. I was happy for him and Happy that Nessie would always someone who cared for her and loved her the way Jacob would.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Give me another week and we will all go ok?"

Nessie smiled and clapped.

"Now tell me all about your day. What did you do with Jake?" She crawled into my lap and put her small hands on my face showing me what adventures they had gotten into today.

**One week later**

We had ran the entire way back to forks and now that we were in the woods just outside of town my stomach churned and I stopped. There was someplace I wanted to go first.

"Jacob…Can you take Nessie on to the house? There's something…something I need to do ok?"

Jacob nodded and hugged me tightly. "Be careful"

I smiled a bit at that. Same old Jake, always my protector. I looked over to Renesme.

"Come here sweetie." I knelt down to her level. "Mommy has to go take care of something before I go see Grandma and Grandpa Cullen but Jake is going to take you to see them right now and Mommy will be there later ok?"

She nodded her bronze curls the exact shade of her fathers bouncing around her face. I wrapped her in a tight hug being careful not to hurt her. "I love you baby."

"I love you more Mommy" her little voice chimed like bells.

I watched till I couldn't see them anymore then I turned and walked at a steady pace toward a place that held so many memories. I was not in a hurry but soon enough a broke through the trees and into the meadow Edward had shown me. It was beautiful but seemed to quiet, to lonely without him here. I sat beside the river trailing my hand in the moving current watching the ripples. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"You can come out now Alice." I said rolling over on my back and propping my head against a log. Of all the Cullens I knew Alice would be the one to search me out first. She stepped shyly out from behind a tree.

"Hey Bella" She walked over and sat on the log beside me. I sat up a bit resting my head against her knee. Her fingers stroked through my hair softly. "I've missed you."

I nodded a bit. "I know Ally, I've missed you too." It was true, while I loved all of the Cullens, Alice and I had a special bond. "Did you see Nessie already? She has gotten so big."

Alice shook her head. "As soon as I could see where you were going I came here."

We sat in silence for I don't know how long. Neither of us really needed to speak. Her fingers in my hair calmed me and soon a slid one arm over her legs resting my upper body more against her.

"I miss him Alice…"

She nodded. "I know we all do."

"…But Im not….well….You have all told me what it is like when a vampire loses their mate and….Alice Im not as broken as I thought I would be."

Alice's fingers stilled in my hair for a moment before moving again.

"Can I tell you a secret and you not get mad at me?" Alice said in almost a whisper.

I nodded. "I could never be mad at you Alice."

"Well…I never really… I never thought that Edward was your mate." She rushed the last half of her sentence so much that if I hadn't been a vampire I never would have caught it.

I sat up looking at her. "What do you mean Alice? Why didn't you tell me before?"

She looked down at her hands her fingers twisting together. "You were both so happy to have each other. I didn't want to get in the way of that. Not that Edward would have listed to me if I told him anyway. I'm sure you two would have figured it out on your own."

I sat up on the log facing her now. "But what makes you think we weren't mates?"

"You remember the first time we met?" I nodded as she sighed. "Well I had a vision. Just a short one, and in it you weren't with Edward."

I scooted closer. "Who was I with?"

"I…I don't…I didn't see." She fumbled over her words and I could tell she was lying. I gently tilted her face up trying to get her to look at me.

"Please don't lie to me Alice. Just tell me who you saw." Finally her eyes met mine and I felt like my world was spiraling out of control in the most wonderful way. "It was you wasn't it?" Alice and I had never really had a chance to be alone since I had been turned and now I realized why. The pull I felt to her was unlike anything I had ever felt toward Edward.

She nodded and dropped her eyes back to her lap. "Now you see why I could never say anything. You had Edward and I have Jasper and this was just….unexpected."

My hands moved to cover hers. "So what I'm feeling right now." She looked up at me a bit surprised and I had to smile a bit. "I always knew there was something more than friendship between us I just never understood what. Any way, what I'm feeling now, you have felt the entire time we have known each other?"

She nodded a bit slowly. "Does anyone else know?" I asked softly

"Jasper….but that's just because he could feel what I was feeling every time you were around. Kinda hard to hide that strong of an emotion from an empath." She smirked a bit.

I nodded and wrapped a lock of her jet black hair around my fingers loving the silky feel of it. "So what do we do now?" She scooted close to my side laying her head on my shoulder and sighing almost in relief.

"I don't know. It depends on whether you want…to be with me or not." Her eyes stayed on her hands as she spoke.

I turned catching her face in my hands my thumbs brushing over her cheeks softly. "Alice….I know you have had much longer to learn to control your emotions and your impulses but this." I took her hand and interlaced my fingers with hers pulling it to my chest. "I don't know how you kept this under control for so long but I don't want you to have to hide it anymore. I know I won't be able to." At this her arms flung around my neck pulling me in a tight hug. Her lips brushed the shell of my ear and she whispered softly.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Alice"


End file.
